


I'll Be Your Ghost

by Machiavelien



Series: Rage Rising [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Michelle Jones, Dom Peter Parker, F/F, F/M, POV Bisexual Character, POV Outsider, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spideychelle, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machiavelien/pseuds/Machiavelien
Summary: Felicia Hardy is back in the city for just one night, and she has unfinished business with MJ and Peter.





	I'll Be Your Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> This is vaguely set in my Rage Rising series as far as the dynamics and history of the relationships among this trio, but can also be read as a one shot on its own.
> 
> I got comments on Spin Sorrow Into Silk from readers really wanting this sexy threesome, as well as some who really hated/feared the idea, so I figure having this as an optional chapter outside of the fic is a good compromise (like a videogame DLC haha).

Dabbing her perfume along her throat and decolletage, she presses her red lips together and smiles at her reflection in the vanity, baring her white canines. Felicia knows that she looks incredible—she always does—but she needs to be extra irresistible tonight. 

===

"Hot date tonight?" asks the bartender, placing her cocktail down before her.

"Oh, yes. Tall, dark, and gorgeous," replies Felicia, tracing a finger along the condensation collecting on the highball glass. Not breaking eye contact with the bartender, she takes a sip from the straw. “Yum.”

Not much later, a tall figure in a long dark red coat comes into the bar and settles into the seat across from Felicia.

"Hey, stranger," Felicia purrs, her stomach filling with butterflies. 

"Fee Fee," says Michelle, tilting her head slightly. Despite the mist of rain still clinging to her wild curly hair, her dark smokey eyes have been applied with precision, and dark lipstick accentuates her full lips. 

Felicia licks her own lips in anticipation. “Miss me?”

“What are you doing here, Felicia?” Michelle replies without missing a beat.

Stirring her drink, Felicia looks up at the other woman from beneath her lashes; she knows Michelle likes being reminded she's taller. "I thought you'd be happier to see me, after all this time."

Michelle's gaze is hard, determined, and suspicious. It burns right through Felicia. She will have to win Michelle over again, and the prospect of a challenge sends a warm rush through her body. She loves working for it—she almost never has to work for it, except for this one... and Spider. 

Something is different about Michelle. She was always serious, sharp, sarcastic, aloof. But now, sitting across from Felicia in the dim candlelight, Michelle exudes a hungry, predatory energy. Felicia likes it.

"You look yummy tonight," says Felicia, playing with the orange peel curl garnishing her drink. 

Michelle's dark glittering eyes consume everything caught in her steady gaze. “And you’re exactly how I remember you.”

“Stop it, you’re making me blush,” Felicia smiles, shaking her platinum hair over her shoulder. “So, what are you up to tonight, kitten? I’m only around until tomorrow, and I think we have some unfinished business.”

===

"I have one condition, if we're really going to do this..." Michelle says later when they’re several drinks in, blushing but trying to keep her face stoic. She's so adorable. "I would feel more comfortable if we... included Peter."

Felicia's lip twitches and excitement bubbles up in her chest like a freshly popped bottle of Dom Pérignon. She's always wanted a taste of both of them, the Spider and her kitten, her favorite playmates. 

Now Michelle is offering both of them to Felicia on a silver platter, and she's going to treat this like any other serendipitous opportunity that comes her way—she is going to sink her claws in and take with both hands.

"You don't want to keep this a dirty little secret between the two of us, kitten?"

"Peter and I don't keep secrets from each other. Not anymore," Michelle says simply, a little proudly. 

Felicia raises a perfectly threaded eyebrow at her. "But secrets are _ so _ much fun. All well, I guess we could make some room for Petey."

Including Peter was not Michelle’s only condition, as it turns out. This also had to happen on their turf. 

“Not whatever fancy hotel you’re staying at this time,” Michelle stipulates. 

After everything she put them through last summer, Peter and Michelle still wanted her, and Felicia feels gratified enough to put up with a cramped dorm room for them. She smiles back devilishly. “Of course, anything you want. You’re the boss.” 

===

"Are those fairy lights, Parker?" Felicia flicks at the twinkling string with her manicured fingertips.

"Uh, yeah, I thought they would set the mood?" says Peter.

Felicia turns to Michelle with a pointed look. "Is he for real?" 

But Michelle just shrugs back with a little side smile, glancing at him fondly. They're both ridiculous.

"I had, like, an hour to make this place nice enough for... you know," Peter mumbles, scratching the back of his head.

It had taken a few back and forth texts while they were still at the bar to convince him that they weren't joking, and it seems he spent the time he had left frantically tidying up.

Settling onto the extra-long twin bed next to Michelle, Felicia leans back on her forearms and crosses her legs. Michelle locks eyes with her but doesn't say anything. Their thighs are touching, and Felicia can taste the anticipation that's hanging thick in the air—the waiting, the wondering, the _ wanting._

She also gets the feeling that Michelle already had this night in mind when she agreed to meet her for drinks. 

When Michelle's gaze softens, she says, "Tell us whenever you want to stop, okay?"

The tenderness in her eyes bothers Felicia. She's not afraid. Hell, does Michelle think this is her first ménage à trois? 

"I don't want you to stop," Felicia replies, wrapping her fingers around the other woman's wrists and pulling her close. Michelle gasps but lets herself fall onto Felicia.

Peter doesn’t move from where he’s sitting by his desk, eyes wide and knuckles white as he grips his knees. Felicia catches his eye and gives him a little smirk, like all the times she caught Spider-Man following her and Michelle last summer while they were out together. 

Sweeping Michelle's thick curls aside to expose the long column of her neck, Felicia nuzzles her nose against the smooth brown skin. Her eyes flick up to meet and hold Peter's as she slowly licks and kisses his girlfriend's neck.

His eyes darken when she makes her way from Michelle's neck to her mouth, and Felicia picks up on how his fingers are now drumming impatiently on his knees, itching to reach out for them.

She winks at him and turns her attention back to Michelle, whose lips are so soft and warm. But her tongue is hot and stiff as she pushes demandingly into Felicia's mouth, and it makes the desire in Felicia's belly ignite into something bigger and needier, so she slides her own tongue back into Michelle’s mouth. 

As they continue to make out on Peter's bed, the two women slowly begin to undress each other. Pushing the straps of Felicia's dress down her shoulders, Michelle lets the fabric slip down and bunch around her waist, exposing the black lacy bra straining against Felicia’s full, round breasts. 

Felicia responds by eagerly tugging Michelle’s sweater over her head, giggling and pressing kisses against her stomach when her arms get tangled in her sleeves. “Felicia! That tickles!”

That breaks the tension of their initial experimental kisses and touches, and they begin to explore each other with more ease; Michelle runs her hands along the curves of Felicia’s breasts, and Felicia plants kisses down Michelle's throat and along her collarbone.

When they’re both finally topless, they look over at Peter. 

"What are you waiting for, tiger?" Michelle pants impatiently. “You’re not just here to watch.”

Felicia loves seeing this side of her. 

"Oh! Sorry, sorry," Peter stammers back, sitting up.

Felicia is about to roll her eyes when Peter starts pulling his shirt over his head, revealing his absolutely chiseled torso and ripped shoulders. His muscles actually swell and twitch with every movement, sending a hot pang of desire between Felicia's legs as he climbs over to sit between her and Michelle.

Sliding an arm around each of them, he strokes Felicia's back softly with his thumb while pulling Michelle in for a kiss. As nervous as he was before, Peter quickly regains his confidence, and Felicia can tell he's in his element right now; his enhanced sensory perception and practiced hands know exactly how to work both women over, and Felicia takes in the new feeling of having Peter touch her bare skin when there’s no wound to tend or sew up. 

When Michelle starts to work at unbuckling his belt, Peter turns his attention to Felicia and she’s caught off guard by the intensity of his gaze.

His familiar brown eyes are piercing and demanding in a way she’s never seen him before, and whatever flirty quip Felicia had in mind disappears on her tongue when he wraps a hand around the back of her neck and pulls her in for a kiss. A raw, hot magnetism radiates from him that she doesn’t expect, so it takes a second before she remembers to close her eyes and kiss him back. 

Dropping Peter's belt on the ground, Michelle unzips his pants next and lets his cock spring out, already erect. It is perfectly shaped, thick and hard with a slight lean to the left side; Felicia expects no less from Spider. Whether he knows how to use his goods to their full potential is a different question.

Leaning across Peter's lap, Michelle guides Felicia’s mouth back to hers. The two women take turns using Peter's cock to tease each other, alternating between licking him and kissing each other.

Wrapping her hand around the base of Peter’s hard on, Michelle guides him into Felicia's mouth next, smearing her dark lipstick even more than Michelle's lips already have. 

Felicia stares into Michelle’s eyes while she sucks on Peter’s cock, as if each stroke and lick was meant for her instead. But his groans and grinding hips are turning her on, too, and she takes him deeper into her mouth.

With a dark glint in her eyes, Michelle sits up and maneuvers the three of them so that she can reach under Felicia’s dress and finger her while Felicia blows Peter.

The sensation of Peter's cock in her mouth and Michelle's fingers pumping her at slightly different rhythms is driving Felicia wild. They’re both panting and talking dirty to her, and she basks in the attention. 

“_Fuck_, Leesh…” Peter pants softly, his fingers tangled up in her hair and his cock still down Felicia’s throat while Michelle switches from thrusting to curling her fingers inside Felicia's cunt. 

Sliding his cock out of her mouth, Felicia rasps to Michelle, half-commanding and half-pleading, "Lick me." 

Michelle's bravado slips a bit as her face reddens and she bites her lip. "I… I'm not ready for that yet." 

Felicia nods and moves to focus on Peter instead, to give Michelle some time to get back into her headspace. "I guess you'll have to do," she murmurs huskily in Peter's ear, and maneuvers herself to straddle his face in reverse. 

Peter runs his hands appreciatively over her hips and thighs as he tentatively licks her between her legs. When Felicia moans and clenches, his tongue laps at her a little faster and harder.

When she’s ready again, Michelle climbs on top of Peter to ride his still-hard cock while facing Felicia as she sits on his face. She looks mesmerized by Felicia's breasts as they jiggle and bounce—a feeling that Michelle has probably mistaken for envy, Felicia thinks. 

Meanwhile, Felicia can’t get enough of Michelle’s lithe dancer-like body, from the long straight lines of her shoulders down to her narrow hips as they wriggle and writhe against Peter. Running her hands down Michelle’s lean waist, Felicia smiles devilishly and tells the other woman to play with her tits. 

Tentatively, Michelle cups her hands under Felicia's full breasts, slowly rubbing her thumb over the pink tips until they harden. Shyly, she leans in to lick one and squeeze the other, eliciting a husky groan from Felicia. But when Michelle looks up at her, Felicia sees a dark, conniving glint in her brown eyes.

"I think Felicia's ready to get fucked," Michelle declares, sliding herself off of Peter before he can come. 

She tears open a condom and wraps it around the head of his cock, her eyes never leaving his as she rolls the lubricated rubber down the rest of his length. Peter cups her face and brushes his thumb against her cheek, and it's as if they don't even need to speak to communicate with each other.

As Felicia watches them, a rush of arousal and jealousy burns through her and settles between her legs. She doesn't like being ignored, especially when she's naked and ready.

Crawling over, she props herself on all fours between the two of them. Felicia feels rough palmed hands wrap around her hips from behind, and what she assumes is Peter lining up his erection with her entrance. 

“Do you like this?” Peter murmurs, gliding his tip along the slickness building up between her legs. 

"I'd like it more if you weren't a fucking tease," she hisses back, wriggling her hips.

"What happened to 'savoring the tension'?" Michelle smirks, kneeling in front of Felicia. Taking her face in both hands, she whispers more seriously, "I'm going to kiss you while he fucks you."

She makes good on her promise and presses her soft lips against Felicia's as Peter starts to push into her. Moaning, Felicia opens her mouth to deepen the kiss and arches her back. 

"Fuck, you're so tight, Leesh," Peter grunts in surprise.

She should probably be offended by his shock, if she gave a shit. "Been on a dick detox for almost two years," Felicia pants, pushing back against him slowly and relishing the feeling of his cock stretching her. He's thicker than she's used to, and every inch deeper makes her her breath hitch a little. "Gonna remind me what I'm missing, Spider?"

She can't see his expression from her position, bent over with her ass and pussy exposed to him, but she can hear him chuckle and gently smack her right buttcheek. "Maybe. If you behave."

Felicia huffs. Cheeky. Whenever she starts to forget his appeal, Spider always finds a way to remind her. She looks Michelle in the eyes. "Have you been training him?" 

Michelle laughs throatily, and Felicia likes how that sends her body shaking, curly hair and round tits bouncing daintily. So fucking cute.

Nuzzling into Michelle’s neck, Felicia inhales her scent; it’s feminine and floral, with a hint of vanilla musk. Michelle maneuvers her body so Felicia can go down on her.

Felicia looks back at Peter, eyes twinkling. "Think your cock can make me come before I make your girl come with my mouth?"

He thrusts his hips once, to make her squeal in surprise, and smirks. "You're on, Cat."

Felicia laps at Michelle's folds slowly at first, spreading her with a wide tongue and making the other woman pant softly. Then Felicia starts to lick her faster and harder, alternating with sucking on her clit until Michelle's thighs begin to quiver. 

Not to be outdone, Peter pulls Felicia towards him by her hips, letting himself sink deeper inside of her. Felicia buries a moan between Michelle's legs, her focus torn between eating pussy and getting railed.

_ Damn—I might actually lose this bet, _Felicia admits to herself as Peter's cock throbs inside her.

Felicia pulls back for a moment, lifting her brow in a question as she begins to tease a finger along Michelle's slit. Michelle manages to nod her assent, and her hands twist in the sheets when Felicia slides her finger inside, and then another. 

Behind her, Peter is increasing his pace, and Felicia turns to see his eyes locked onto Michelle's as she lies splayed before them. 

"Do you like watching what I'm doing to your girlfriend?" Felicia teases him. "Should I finger her as hard as you're fucking me?"

"Just don't stop," gasps Michelle, her fingers twisting in Felicia's hair as she guides her head back between her legs.

Obeying, Felicia swirls the tip of her tongue along her clit, making Michelle arch her back and press her head against the headboard of Peter's twin bed. When Michelle starts to clamp her thighs around Felicia's ears and grind her cunt into her mouth, Felicia can tell that she is getting close—and so can Peter. 

Determined to win, he reaches around to rub Felicia's clit as he pounds into her harder, whispering dirty things under his breath. 

"Eat that sweet little cunt, Cat. Get her nice and ready for me," Peter grunts. "I'm gonna take her next, after I'm done with you."

Hot pleasure radiates throughout her from where they're joined, and Felicia loses herself to it, to the sensation of her pussy struggling around his thickness. The three of them fall into a mad frenzy of thrusting, hair pulling, and licking, and Felicia realizes that she grossly miscalculated her odds. 

Between Peter's furious onslaught on her body and the intoxicating, sloppy wet mess from Michelle's pussy dripping off her face, Felicia is right on the edge of her peak and she can't keep going.

Felicia groans and comes uncontrollably, her body trembling and twisting. Peter holds her in place with those ridiculously strong arms as she thrashes against him. She can feel him convulse inside of her, and Peter comes fast and deep into the condom. 

Michelle reaches over to play with Felicia’s clit as she rides out her orgasm, and Peter's cock stays inside of her for the whole time. The feeling of fullness is incredible, and Felicia almost whimpers when he finally pulls out.

"Looks like I won that round," he pants, smacking Felicia once on the ass while she's still bent over on her knees.

"Wasn't a fair fight. I got double-teamed—hard," Felicia retorts breathlessly, licking the taste of Michelle off her lips. 

Peter unrolls the condom, ties it off, and tosses it out. After he comes back to bed, he pulls Michelle towards him, his cock still hard and swollen. They kiss, and Michelle reaches over to stroke him.

"Wait, Em," Peter groans, catching her wrist. "Gimme, like, ten minutes."

"_Ten _ minutes? That spidey-stamina is wild!" Felicia exclaims, playing with Michelle's hair. "You lucky girl."

Michelle just smiles furtively.

When he's ready again, Peter kisses Michelle full on the mouth, and guides himself into her.

Felicia finds watching them incredibly hot.

Peter knows exactly what to do with Michelle and how she likes to be handled. Their rhythm comes from a deep understanding of each other, a familiarity on the most intimate levels, and it _ almost _ makes Felicia jealous.

They are completely enraptured with each other, eyes locked and hands all over each other's bodies. Nothing else exists, only them, as they consume each other.

Touching herself as she watches them fuck, Felicia rubs her clit gently and slides a finger slowly inside. She’s still sore from Peter’s hard fucking, but she can’t help it; they look so sexy together. 

A look of ecstasy finally washes over Michelle's face and Felicia knows she must be close. Her entire face is flushed, the color blooming high on her cheeks, full lips parted, gasping sharply at each of his thrusts. Her body shakes while her hips writhe against him, sweat dotting her brow and running down her breasts. 

Peter moans loudly and buries his face in Michelle's neck and hair when he comes, his hands gripping her hips possessively. She holds onto him as she rides out her own orgasm, crying out. Then he stills and slowly pulls out, letting his thick cum dribble out of her. 

Kneeling between Michelle's legs, Felicia licks Peter's semen off her inner thighs in long, slow strokes. 

“Mmm, Spider, you taste so good,” she purrs, looking back at Peter over her shoulder. “Do you want to watch Michelle have a taste, too?”

Felicia slides two fingers inside Michelle’s cunt and lets the slippery mix of her juices and Peter's cum dribble all over her hand, then guides it back to Michelle’s mouth. Peter lets out a deep groan as he watches them, his chest still heaving as he catches his breath.

With a wicked smile, Michelle licks and sucks on Felicia’s fingers, her eyes never leaving Peter's. 

"Felicia," she says, parting her knees. "Lick his cum out of me and kiss me.”

===

Felicia leaves before either of them wakes up. 

Stealthily crawling out from between the crumpled sex-soaked sheets, she retrieves her underwear from Peter's side of the bed and saunters out of his dorm room in her little cocktail dress and platform Louboutins from last night. 

She hopes someone sees her, and smiles mischievously to herself. Peter would be mortified and Michelle would be amused, so it would be a complete win for Felicia.

Unable to help herself, Felicia turns back and drapes her silk panties over the doorknob of Peter's door with a smirk. Then she takes off again, cutting a familiar path through ESU's campus like a storm. 

Relishing the cold morning air blowing up her skirt and between her bare legs, she trots toward the black car waiting for her.

She had left the two of them asleep in each other's arms, spent and drooling. Lovesick fools. She did enjoy watching them make love to each other last night, though. _ Make love. _What a hideous term. 

But when Peter took Michelle into his arms, she had sighed and looked so content that Felicia can almost tolerate it. 

When Peter was on top of Michelle, cupping her face and stroking her hair as he moved, there was no one else in the universe but the two of them. That must be what it means to 'make love'—to create something out of nothing.

Felicia wouldn't put herself out there for anyone like that, though, especially not a man. Love made even a formidable woman like Michelle Jones turn into a puddle of mush. 

_No thank you_, she thinks, combing her long blonde hair out with her fingers. But if she could make an exception for any guy, it would be Peter, she supposes. 

Felicia smiles to herself again.

She knows she’s only an idea to them, really. A sexy diversion to interrupt their routine, spice up their monogamy. That's fine by her. 

As long as Felicia gets what she wants, they can have whatever parts of her they want. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Should Felicia visit NYC more often? :P


End file.
